Love Which Can't Be Express
by Sinsin1995
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, kuharap di kehidupan lain aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi... sayonara.... Itachi menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya...


Happy B'day to Inez, sorry kadonya nyusul^^

Tadinya mau humor tapi ga bisa lanjutin abis tiba2 otak mampet n ilang ingatan mau nulis apa, jadilah fic gaje seperti ini, entah kenapa belakangan ini Sinsin g kuat kalo disuruh ngarang humor, rasanya bawaannya mau nge-angst terus2an, hua kemana diriku yang lama- author depresi berat-. Emang judulnya kurang pas, jujur Sinsin ngerasain sendiri. Pairing favo Sinsin tuh Sasuhina ato Sasunaru(fem), Sinsin kurang suka ngarang cerita yaoi apalagi yuri, kalo yuri sih baca juga g mau, yaoi kalo cuma baca karya orang lain selama rating masih aman sih oke2 aja^^(belom boleh baca yang rating M). Tapi berhubung yang request mintanya ita hina yawada, lagi pula cocok juga ko mereka^^.Ita ka nada mirip2nya juga ma Sasu . Sasuke dan Itachi gol darahnya sama2 AB, um Hinata apa ya? Kalo tebakan Sinsin sih kalo ga A ya AB juga^^, soalnya kalo B g masuk di akal hinata terlalu pendiem^^, SInsin pernah baca di buku kayanya kalo gol darah A (cewenya) cocokanya ma yang O, dah gitu kalo O(cewenya) cocoknya ma A, kalo B (cewenya) cocok ma O dan AB, terus kalo AB (cewenya) cocok ma AB. Katanya sih… Tapi cinta kan ga ada hub ama gol darah iya g? Alah ko jadi ngomongin gol darah udah ah. Sinsin sedikit menyesal Love Tears kelamaan updatednya jadi para senpai yang mereview agak berkurang, bagaimanapun kalian banyak yang lebih senpai daripada Sinsin, sooo bantuan kalian sangat diharapkan ya^^

Ya, langsung aja, jangan lupa review di akhir cerita ya^^ semua yang dah baca wajib review, maksa! (digiles).

* * *

"_Lepaskan gadis itu."_

"_Lebih baik kita cepat pergi, kita bukan tandingannya"_

"_Kau… takut padaku?"_

"_Apa kau tak apa-apa?"_

"_Si..siapa k..kau?"_

"_Maafkan aku"_

"_Aku cinta padamu.."_

"_Jangan pergi!Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"_

"_Aku harap di kehidupan yang berikutnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, sayonara.."_

_

* * *

_

Love Which Can't Be Express.

-Hakar4S1n-

Friday, 17th April 2009

Edited, 26th June 2009

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu melintasi hutan dengan temannya yang Nampak seperti ikan hiu. Tampaknya mereka dari Akatsuki. Ya benar mereka dari Akatsuki, mereka memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah. Salah seorang dari mereka memperhatikan sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitar hutan itu.

"Kisame pergilah duluan, aku ada urusan sebentar"

"Ada apa, kau akan membunuhnya sekarang?"

"Bukan.., aku ada urusan lain pergilah duluan.."

"Ya, terserah, aku harap kau tidak berbuat hal bodoh Itachi."

"Aku bisa pertanggung jawabkan"

Kisame berlari meninggalkan rekannya yang bernama itachi. Setelah Kisame tidak Nampak, Itachi segera berbalik arah dan pergi masuk lebih dalam menerobos hutan.

---

"Lepaskan gadis itu." Air muka Itachi tidak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi. Tetap datar dan tenang. Namun tampaknya kedua lawan bicaranya itu sama sekali tidak takut, mereka berpakaian serba hitam samapai wajah mereka tidak kelihatan, hanya matanya saja. Sementara gadis berambut indigo pendek yang bahunya dan tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang itu sudah ketakutan.

"Mau apa kau hah? Ini bukan urusanmu! Jangan pikir karena kau anggota akatsuki kami takut padamu!"

"Kubilang lepaskan gadis itu!" Itachi agak menyentak ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Bukan Urusanmu!". Itachi tidak berbicara lagi ia menghilang seketika dan tiba-tiba ada di belakang lawan bicaranya, itachi memukul mereka hingga ke-duanya terpelanting berlawanan arah dengan Itachi.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi, kita bukan tandingannya" ujar salah satunya.

"I..iya, bahaya" mereka berdua pun lenyap dari hadapan Itachi.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi pada gadis itu.

"A..aku tak a…apa-apa, a..arigatou" Mata lavendernya memandang lurus ke mata onyx Itachi. Lavender bertemu Onyx.

"Siapa na.. HEY!" Itachi sedikit terkejut ketika tiba2 gadis kecil itu pingsan.

"Oi, oi, kau tak apa? Oi! Oi!" Itachi berusaha membangunkannya namun gagal.

---

Gadis berambut Indigo itu perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit silau karena cahaya matahari memaksa menerobos ke dalam matanya, akhirnya ia menguatkan diri untuk membuka matanya kemudian duduk dari posisi tidurnya

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya, kemarin ada dua shinobi yang mengganggumu, lalu ketika aku akan bertanya siapa namamu kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Apa kau ingat kejadiannya?" Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu sedang memejamkan matanya dan bersandar ke tembok. Lalu ia merasa kepalanya sakit, tangannya bergerak tampa perintah ke tempat yang sakit di kepalanya.

"Ugh, e..entahlah, aku pusing"

"Istirahatlah dulu jangan paksakan dirimu" Laki-laki itu membuka matanya

"Arigatou" Hinata pun kembali tidur.

---

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mendapati sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya.." Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika ada sebuah suara yang menegurnya, kali ini ia sudah sadar penuh, dan sekarang ia berada di satu ruangan yang jelas sekali bukan kamarnya.

"Si..siapa k..kau?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau ingat kemarin ketika kau diserang, lalu ketika aku menanyakan namamu kau pingsan?"

"Eh, i..iya, terimakasih untuk waktu itu!" Hinata menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda terimakasih,"bo..boleh aku tanya se...sesuatu?"

"Apa, silahkan saja"

"A…apa kau I…itachi Uchiha, k..kakaknya Sa…suke?"

"Hn"

"K..kau dari a..akatsuki?"

"Ya, kau… takut padaku?"

"Ti…tidak"

"Kenapa kau berbicara terbatah-batah kalau begitu?"

"I..itu kebiasaanku dari dulu, a..aku memang pemalu dan su..sulit bergaul, sekali lagi Arigatou Uchiha nii-san, ma..maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu"

"Panggil aku Itachi, maaf juga aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Konoha langsung, kau tau sendirikan posisiku sebagai ninja buronan sama sekali tidak menguntungkan?"

"I..iya"

"Katakan sejujurnya, apa kau takut padaku?"

"Ti…tidak"

"Meskipun aku seorang akatsuki, uchiha yang telah menghabisi nyawa klannya sendiri?"

"A..aku ti..tidak takut, aku ya..yakin I…itachi nii-san adalah o..orang yang ba…baik"

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, kau kan baru bertemu denganku?"

"Ka…karena I…itachi nii-san te…telah menolongku"

"Arigatou um, siapa namamu?"

"Hi…hinata, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Nama yang indah, kau dari keluarga Hyuuga?"

"I…iya, um I…itachi ni-san? A..apa ada yang bi…bisa kulakukan u…untuk membalas ke…kebaikanmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, aku tulus menolongmu"

"Ta..tapi I…itachi nii-san, aku sungguh-su…sungguh i..ingin membantu I…ithachi nii"

"Aku serius, tapi kalau kau ingin membantu, hm maukah kau menjadi mata-mata untukku?"

"Ma…mata-ma…mata?"

"Ya, itu semua berhubungan erat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke temanmu, semuanya bermula dari….- Itachi menceritakan masa lalunya- ya, karena itulah aku ingin kau mengawasinya, bila dia mendapat kesulitan aku ingin agar aku bisa membantunya melalui kau, tapi jangan sampai dia tau, apa kau bersedia?"

"I…iya, Sa…sasuke-san sangat ber..beruntung memiliki ka…kakak sepertimu"

"Tidak, kau salah akulah yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya karena keegoisanku"

Hinata menatap Itachi tidak mengerti, seolah bertanya maksud kata2 pemuda itu.

"Maksudku, aku egois karena aku membiarkannya hidup, kalau saat itu aku membunuhnya, maka dia tidak harus menderita seperti ini, namun saat itu aku egois karena aku tidak membunuhnya karena aku masih sangat menyayanginya, aku tak sanggup untuk membunuhnya, terimakasih Hinata, kau sangat membantuku"

"Ti…tidak ma…masalah I…itachi nii-san, ini ti..tidak seberapa. Um ta…tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan I..itachi nii-san, Terlalu berba…berbahaya kalau I…itachi nii bolak balik ko…konoha"

"Itu biar aku yang urus, lihat ini" Itachi men-summon musang kecil yang sangat imut. Hinata tidak menyangka Itachi memiliki hewan summon yang se-imut ini.

"Walaupun kelihatannya lemah tapi dia sebenarnya sangat tangkas dan cepat, aku bisa mengandalkannya"

"Ba..baiklah"

"Arigatou Hinata…"

---

_Itulah awalnya ketika aku dan Itachi nii berhubungan jarak jauh, namun ini hanya sebatas aku membalas kebaikan Itachi nii, aku hanya sebagai mata-mata baginya, walau sebenarnya aku mengharapkan lebih, ya, aku telah jatuh cinta pada Itachi nii sejak kejadian itu. Sasuke, dia sangat beruntung memiliki kakak sebaik Itachi nii, kalau saja dia tau, aku rasa dia akan menangis dan menyesali keinginannya untuk balas dendam, aku juga rasanya sangat ingin memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini, namun tidak bisa, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Itachi nii, aku tidak akan melanggarnya, maafkan aku Sasuke. Ternyata ada orang sebaik Itachi nii yang rela menderita sebegitunya sehingga ia memakai kebahagiaannya sebagai harga untuk kedamaian dunia shinobi dan untuk adiknya tercinta, semua orang yang tau tentang ini pasti akan bilang Itachi bodoh karena memutuskan untuk mati di tangan adiknya, shinobi sehebat dia, mati di tangan adiknya benar2 konyolkan? Tapi sebenarnya aku tak mau kehilangan Itachi nii, aku tak tahu kapan ia akan melaksanakan hal itu, aku beharap itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku harap Itachi nii hanya bercanda, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Hari ini aku juga sedang menulis surat tentang keadaan Sasuke untuk itachi nii sambil mengelus-ngelus musang kecil hasil summon Itachi nii. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku buka rahasia tentang itachi nii,tak ada yang tau tentang semua ini kecuali aku dan itachi nii kurasa._

---

**Untuk Itachi nii-san,**

_Hari ini Sasuke baik-baik saja, ia baru pulang misinya melindungi Morino Idate,_

_walaupun ia luka-luka, tapi ia pasti sebentar lagi akan sembuh. _

_Bagaimana keadaan Itachi nii, apa Itachi nii baik-baik saja?_

---

**Untuk Hinata,**

_Aku senang Sasuke baik-baik saja, aku juga baik-baik saja Hinata, _

_tenang saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku sebelum aku menuntaskan rencana itu,_

_bagaimana denganmu Hinata, kau baik2 saja kan? _

_O, ya, tetap awasi Sasuke ya.._

---

_Lagi-lagi hatiku seperti teriris-iris pisau ketika membaca kata-kata Itachi nii, 'tenang saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku sebelum aku menuntaskan rencana itu' kenapa ada orang yang sebegitu bodohnya? Tapi sekarang aku harus menyampaikan hal yang sangat penting bagi Itachi nii, Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk ikut dengan anak buah Orochimaru, kenapa Sasuke, apa kau tidak mengerti betapa Itachi nii sangat sayang padamu? Sesulit itukah memaafkan kesalahan kakakmu sendiri?_

---

**Untuk Itachi nii-san**

_Aku baik-baik saja, tapi yang penting_

_GAWAT nii-san, Sasuke ikut pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, _

_aku mendengar kabarnya ketika Sakura bercerita padaku, bagaimana ini Itachi nii? _

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

---  
_Aku mengirimkannya pada Itachi nii, dan sekarang kurasa aku tak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, bukankah tugasku sebagai mata-mata sudah selesai iya kan? Dengan perginya Sasuke, aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuk Itachi-nii.. Maafkan aku Itachi nii, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi.._

---

**Untuk Hinata**

_Hinata tak usah khawatir, biar aku yang urus masalah ini, _

_hey Hinata,_

_apa kau masih mau membalas suratku walaupun tugasmu sudah berakhir? _

_Dengan perginya Sasuke maka tugasmu sudah berakhir kan? _

---

_Aku bahagia sekali hari ini, tak kusangka Itachi nii akan berkata seperti itu padaku, tentu saja aku mau itu harapanku malah, aku membalas surat Itachi nii sambil senyum-senyum. Tapi kenapa Itachi nii mau ya? Apa ia juga punya perasaan seperti yang aku punya untuknya? Ah, tidak mungkin, tapi bolehkan aku berharap? _

---  
**Untuk Itachi nii-san**

_TENTU SAJA AKU MAU! _

_Aku sangat senang Itachi nii-san masih mau berkomunikasi denganku,_

_terimakasih Itachi nii-san_

---  
**Untuk Hinata**

_Kau salah aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu Hinata, _

_terimakasih tetap mau jadi temanku Hinata._

---

_Kau salah Itachi nii, aku yang sangat bersyukur,setelah itu aku banyak menceritakan tentang misi-misiku, tentang team 8 guruku Kurenai dan Naruto, dulunya aku pikir aku menyukai naruto,tapi aku sadar itu hanya sekedar rasa kagum pada sahabat yang memiliki semangat yang tak terkalahkan, begitulah seterusnya sampai dua setengah tahun kedepan…_

---

**Untuk Itachi-nii**

_Itachi nii-san kau tahu, aku terpilih sebagai team untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke! _

_Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa membantumu lagi! _

_Aku sangat senang, dua hari lagi misiku dimulai, teman-teman yang se-tim denganku _

_Kiba, _

_Shino, _

_Naruto, _

_Sakura, _

_Sai, _

_Kakashi-sensei, _

_dan Yamato-sensei,_

_aku akan usahakan yang terbaik, aku janji !_

---  
**  
Untuk Hinata**

_Benarkah? _

_Nanti mungkin kita akan bertemu, aku sudah tahu lokasi Sasuke, _

_menurut perhitunganku nanti kau hanya perlu pergi ke arah toko senjata yang dulu digunakan oleh klan Uchiha, _

_lalu mungkin kau akan bertemu dengannya di hutan dekat situ, _

_oh ya, kudengar dari hewan summon-ku sekarang rambutmu sudah panjang dan kau kelihatan sangat cantik, _

_aku harap nanti kita bertemu,aku ingin melihatmu._

---  
_  
Wajahku memerah ketika membaca kata-kata terakhir di surat itachi nii, sekarang sudah waktunya aku berangkat mungkinkah nanti aku akan benar2 bertemu Itachi nii? Dan bila nanti aku bertemu dengannya, apa yang harus kukatakan?_

---

_Ternyata apa yang dibilang Itachi nii benar sekarang Kiba sudah bisa mencium jejak Sasuke. Kami berlari dari pohon ke pohon dipimpin oleh Kiba. Aku mengaktifkan byakuganku sekedar untuk mengecek keadaan, tak sengaja aku melihat hewan summon Itachi nii sedang berlari disamping kiriku, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya diam-diam, hewan itu menatapku sebentar seolah berkata i-ku-ti – a-ku, kemudian musang kecil itu tiba-tiba berbalik arah, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Lama aku mengikutinya hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan jejaknya, aku memutuskan untuk turun dari pohon dan mengamati sekelilingku, begitu kagetnya aku ketika aku mendapati punggung seorang pria dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang dan dikuncir satu. Mungkinkah… Itachi nii… Pria itu berbalik semuanya seakan terjadi dalam gerakan lambat, tidak mungkin! Tidak Mungkin!_

"Hinata, ternyata benar kau sangat cantik sekarang"

_Aku hanya terpaku mendengar suara yang sudah sangat lama aku rindukan, perasaanku campur aduk, senang, tegang, terharu, rindu yang terlepas. Suaraku tercekat ditenggorokan, ayo Hinata, katakan sesuatu, kalau tidak Itachi nii akan bingung._

"Ha…hallo I…itachi nii"

"Ternyata kau juga tidak berubah, gaya bicaramu itu, aku hanya ingin memberimu ini, aku harus segera pergi"

_Ia meraih tanganku dan menyuruhku memegang selembar kertas yang sudah dilipat dua,_

"Selamat tinggal Hinata, kurasa kali ini untuk yang terakhir…"

_Aku melihat punggung Itachi nii menjauh namun bekas tangannya masih sangat terasa di punggung tanganku. Aku tidak mendengar begitu jelas perkataannya, telingaku seakan tuli, mataku tak bisa melihat objek lain selain Itachi nii, mulutku sedikit terbuka ototku terasa tak bisa digerakkan. Tapi Itachi nii, kau tahu? Kalau saja waktu dapat diputar kembali, saat itu aku rasanya ingin memelukmu seerat mungkin…_

"Hinata?"

_Sebuah suara menegurku._

"Na..naruto kun"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tadi kukira di sini ada Sasuke ternyata bukan" _Aku berbohong._

"Sasuke?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Tidak ada ternyata, aku salah lihat"

"Dasar kau ini bikin orang panik saja, ayo kembali!"

"I..iya.."

_Tanganku masih memegang surat yang ia berikan lalu kusimpan di saku celanaku, aku menggunakan byakugan. Tunggu sekitar dua jam baru baca, itu pikirku, mereka akan curiga bila aku menggunakan byakugan langsung di sini, dan bila kubaca depan mereka itu artinya aku menggali lubang kuburku sendiri, dua jam yang terasa seperti dua abad sudah berlalu aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan Byakuganku, aku membaca surat darinya._

**_Untuk Hinata,_**

_Baru dua patah kata kubaca suara Kakashi membuyarkan konsentrasiku, aku mengnonaktifkan byakuganku kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Kakashi adalah berpencar. Maka aku pun pergi tanpa tahu arah tujuanku. _

_Aku Berhenti di tempat yang menurutku cukup aman, melanjutkan membaca surat itu._

**_Untuk Hinata,_**

_Aku tahu mungkin ini menyakitkan, _

_tapi ketika kau membaca surat ini aku mungkin sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke _

_atau mungkin aku sudah tewas, maafkan aku Hinata. _

_Aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal, _

_selamanya. _

_Sebenarnya selama ini…_

_aku mencintaimu..._

_Itachi._

_Singkat tapi cukup untuk membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, duniaku berhenti, aku merasa darahku tidak lagi mengalir di nadiku, jantungku tidak berdetak lagi, reseptorku mati rasa. Bulir-bulir airmata mengalir dengan deras di pipiku kakiku gemetar tubuhku seakan mau jatuh, salah tubuhku sudah jatuh aku sudah terduduk di tanah, mataku tidak mau berkedip. Kakiku tiba-tiba bergerak lari sekencang mungkin, menjelajahi semua tempat yang kulihat, berjalan menurut feelingku tanpa tentu arah,air mataku tetap terus mengalir. Lama sekali aku mencari namun tak juga kutemukan sosok Itachi. Aku hampir putus asa. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras, Itachi, Itachi, hanya ada dia dipikiranku._

_Sampai suatu sosok tertangkap oleh mataku…_

_Sosok itu tak bedaya lagi…_

_Berlumuran darah…_

_Pemandangan yang terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang gadis penakut sepertiku._

_Kumohon, ini hanya ilusi…_

_Ini tidak nyata.._

_Bohong…_

_Semuanya bohong…_

_BOHONG!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hatiku berteriak-teriak, tapi mulutku membisu, tak sepatah katamu dapat meluncur dari bibirku yang bergetar. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin ke sosok yang tergeletak lemah didepanku, bibirku akhirnya berkata-kata juga._

"ITACHI NII!!!" _Teriakku._

_Air mataku betambah deras serasa tidak akan pernah berhenti. Aku membalikkan tubuh didepanku, matanya terpejam, mukanya berlumuran darah, aku menopang badannya dipangkuanku, tanganku bergerak pelan menyentuh wajahnya. _

_Dingin…_

_Itu kesan pertama yang kudapat, _

"Itachi nii…" suaraku terdengar sangat lirih. Terlalu lirih untuk didengar.

_Aku mengeluarkan jurus medis yang pernah diajarkan Sakura padaku, kumpulan chakra berwarna kehijauan berkumpul di tanganku, kuarahkan tanganku ke dadanya, _

_Berharap…_

_Dia akan sadar…_

_Dia akan hidup kembali…_

_Itachi nii…_

_Matanya terbuka perlahan, aku menatapnya tidak percaya, _

"ITACHI NII!…"

_Ada perasaan bahagia saat ini…_

_aku yakin itu…_

_Tangannya bergerak menahan tanganku,_

"Jangan sia-siakan chakramu, kau hanya akan mati karena kehabisan chakra nanti, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi, lagipula ini memang takdirku, kau tidak boleh terhanyut karenaku…"

"Tidak,tidak jangan bicara seperti itu Itachi nii, Jangan tingggalkan aku! Karena aku.. aku cinta padamu!" Air mataku berjatuhan ke bajunya.

"Aku juga cinta padamu Hinata…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana kalau nanti kau tidak ada, kalau kau memang harus pergi, kumohon,bawa aku pergi bersamamu.."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi Hinata, hiduplah tanpaku, mengetahui kalau kau juga mencintaiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, Arigatou Hinata…"

"Jangan pergi!Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Jangan...."

"Aku harap di kehidupan yang berikutnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, sayonara.."

_Love which can't be expressed,  
was express at the end_

_

* * *

_

Yeah! Beres!

Sebenernya ini Cuma lagi iseng doing, ngerubah miss typonya^^ makanya di buat lagi, pasti pada bingung ya?

So gimana review plis….^^ .

WAJIB *maksa* -digiles-

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!

* * *

HAVe A NicE Day!

* * *


End file.
